Volveré
by Ary666
Summary: Fuji no es el mismo de siempre, será pq extraña de más a cierta persona ? Shonen ai


"Volveré…" 

Comienzo a estar harto de esta situación

Poco a poco, la careta perfecta que cubre mi rostro se resquebraja, fruto de tu expresión serena y tu poca delicadeza

De un tiempo acá estoy comenzando a sentir tu ausencia con toda su crudeza , el dolor que me produjo tu adiós vuelve a ser la tente en mi, y la sonrisa que normalmente me acompaña a todas partes se torna en una mueca sombría.

Entiendo, comprendo que tuvieras que irte, es mas, lo deseaba, era lo mejor para ti. Pero no soporto llorar tu ausencia un día mas, hundido en la soledad de mi habitación, plagada de recuerdos.

Aun recuerdo esa tarde, en la que me citaste en las canchas callejeras; me dijiste que te apetecía jugar y llevé mi raqueta feliz, no por un partido que sabía que disfrutaría , sino por poder pasar tiempo contigo.

Nada mas verme, esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa y te encaminaste a la pista de siempre. Idiota de mi que te seguía con una alegría anormal en mi interior.

Un rato después, de rodillas en medio de la lluvia que caía, empapándolo todo, recuperaba a duras penas el aliento, el partido había acabado y, como siempre: me ganaste .

Suspirando tendiste tu mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, había caído en la cuenta de porque este partido, de porque hoy no era tu expresión fría la que me observaba.

Lo sabía

Fuji… no me hagas esto más complicado por favor – susurraste, arrodillándote junto a mi, observándome preocupado

No sabía que decirte , mi mundo se partía en pedazos y no podía hacer mas que luchar contra las lagrimas que ansiaban salir de mis ojos. Sentí de repente que te recostabas en mi hombro, rodeando mi cintura con tus brazos. Mi corazón se aceleró al sentir tu respiración tan cerca de mi cuello, pero tú, o no te diste cuenta, o no quisiste hacerlo, puesto que me abrazaste aún mas fuerte, logrando que mis mejillas se tornaran color carmesí

¿ Por qué haces esto ? – logré murmurar, perdiendo la batalla contra mi desesperación. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Tú no hiciste mas que alzar tu rostro y mirarme fijamente, la lluvia dejaba tus gafas llenas de gotitas incomodas, así que con cuidado te las quite, permitiéndome el gusto de perderme en el café de tus ojos

Siento que esto tenga que ser así – susurraste al fin, alzando una de sus manos y limpiando mis lágrimas, que se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia que bañaba mi rostro

Eres un idiota – espeté, no sabía si estar enfadado o triste; ya no sabía nada – Tezuka Kunimitsu eres un idiota

Me levante, arrojé las gafas en tu regazo y eché a correr, pero me agarraste fuertemente del brazo y me obligaste a quedar frente a ti

No acostumbras a huir, Fuji, no empieces a hacerlo ahora – me dijiste, con expresión de dolor

Y que quieres que haga, ¿ qué sonría y te diga adiós con la mano ? – chillé, no podía mas, era ahora no nunca – maldita sea Tezuka, no puedo, ¿ no lo entiendes aún ?

Si… lo entiendo, mejor de lo que te piensas

Quise contestarte , chillarte que guardaras tus comprensiones y palabras amables para quien quisiera escucharlas. Pero tus labios callaron todas mis protestas

No fueron mas de unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para desmoronar todo lo que quería gritarte, y para hundirme en un estado de incertidumbre poco habitual en mi

Porque…. Lo has hecho – te pregunté nada mas recuperar el habla

Avergonzado, bajaste la cabeza, y juro que jamas había visto algo más arrebatadoramente dulce que tu rostro, el rostro de mi capitán, enrojecido por la vergüenza

Supongo… que no podía dejarte marchar así – murmuraste, alzando los ojos y clavando tu mirada en mis ojos

No me marcho Tezuka, eso lo haces tú – me arrepentí de haber hablado nada mas callar, esbozaste una sonrisa triste y asentiste despacio

Si… tienes razón… así que no tengo derecho a reclamarte ni a pedirte nada – te levantaste – lo siento mucho Fuji. Cuídate

Comenzaste a andar en dirección a la salida de las canchas, tus palabras resonaban en mis oídos y la marca de tus labios quemaba mi piel. Eche a correr tras de ti, pasados un par de minutos. Me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan bocazas, por no medir mis propias palabras. No podía dejarte marchar, no de esa manera.

Te vi apoyado en un muro bajo, limpiando, o por lo menos intentándolo, tus gafas, con el bajo de la camiseta. A pesar de que el agua caía con fuerza, pude ver una pequeña lagrima recorriendo tu mejilla. Me sentí como un monstruo

Te estremeciste cuando sentiste mis brazos abrazando tu cintura despacio, y te sentí enrojecer cuando pose mis labios, helados de frío, en tu cuello, en un beso suave

Perdóname, soy un idiota- susurré, arrepentido – me dejé llevar… te necesito junto a mi, y ahora que parezco alcanzarte…te vas de mi lado

Te giraste, quedando frente a mi, aun con mis brazos rodeando tu cuerpo y sonriendo levemente acariciaste mi pelo empapado

Si, eres un idiota – susurraste , acercando tu rostro al mío, tentándome – pero lo eres por no haberme alejado de ti antes….

¿ Antes ? – susurré, cerrando los ojos, en invitación a profundizar la caricia que hacían tus labios en mi boca

Antes de que me enamorara de ti

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzaste a besar con delicadeza mis labios, saboreándolos con deseo. Sentir tus manos recorrer mi espalda con avidez, para después posarlas en mi cuello, acariciándome despacio. Feliz, cerré mis ojos de nuevo. Al fin, esos labios que tanto había ansiado eran míos

Ahora, lagrimas recorren mis mejillas al recordarte. Días después de hacerme tuyo te marchaste a Alemania, besándome suavemente y susurrándome un simple " Volveré "

No quiero seguir llorando, pero no soy capaz de evitarlo, sin darme cuenta te hiciste un hueco demasiado grande en mi corazón, y nadie mas que tu es capaz de alejar el dolor de él.


End file.
